


The Little Bitch Can Wait

by xMagicalKeix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Genderbending, Male Mikasa Ackerman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMagicalKeix/pseuds/xMagicalKeix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Mikasa always run to save his little sister, but Levi knows how to make him stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Bitch Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!! It's out of character and its really bad.

It's early for Levi, too early, when she feels her boyfriend getting out of bed. She opens her eyes slowly and sees him getting ready in front of the mirror. "Where are you going?" She asks, her voice low and raspy.  
Mikasa sighs and turns around to look at his girlfriend, he knows that she is not going to like the answer, but he also knows that he can't lie to her. "Armin called, she said that Eren might be in trouble..." 

Rolling her eyes, Levi gets out of bed bending down to get Mikasa's shirt from the floor "what time is it?" She asks and she puts her boyfriend's shirt on.

"3:15" Mikasa bites his lip knowing what'll come next. He looks up slowly and sees a not very happy Levi in front of him. "I'm sorry babe, but you know I have to take care of Eren, she's my little sister to me." 

Raising a brow Levi nods and turns to walk away without saying a word, she was angry, but she was starting to get used to her boyfriend leaving whenever the little bitch, Eren, called him. "Okay..." It's all she said before entering the bathroom and locking the door. She was getting tired of this, she just wanted Mikasa to be completely hers, but she knew that was a little impossible. Mikasa was too attached to Eren. Levi also knew about the promise Mikasa made to Eren's mother before she died. But sometimes Levi wished Armin would stop calling Mikasa at three in the morning, and for Jean to not text her boyfriend every hour just to let him know how his sister was behaving. Sometimes she wished for Mikasa to turn off his phone and lay next to her all day.  
Levi hears a soft knock on the door while she washes her face, she scoff and answers in a low voice "what?" 

Mikasa on the other side was leaning against the door, still a little bit surprised after seeing his girlfriend walk away without saying a word against the idea of Mikasa getting out of their shared apartment early in the morning to go rescue his sister. He sighs running his fingers through his, now messy, black hair. "Do you want me to make breakfast before I leave?" 

Levi opens the door slowly, looking up at her boyfriend with a playful smirk on her lips, because she knew how to make him stay. "Yeah." Levi bites her bottom lip looking directly into Mikasa's eyes, she notices her boyfriend's blushing, and mentally high-fives herself. 

"Wha-what do you want for breakfast?" Mikasa mentally slaps himself.  
Getting closer to Mikasa, Levi wraps her short arms around Mikasa's waist and whisper softly against his chest "I want you..." She pressed her body against Mikasa's and pecks his neck softly. "Can you be mine today? I'm sure the little bitch can wait a few hours." She whispers against his neck, sending chills down the boy's back. 

Mikasa licks his lips and nods "I'm yours, babe. And I'll always be." He leans down and captures Levi's lips in a soft kiss. At that moment he forgot about Eren, and focused on the tiny girl that was hugging his waist. 

 

*12 hours later* 

Mikasa comes home to Levi seating on the couch, a book on her left hand and a glass of red wine on the right. She was only wearing Mikasa's t-shirt, her hair up in a ponytail, and dark purple marks all over her neck and thighs, results of long hours of, rough, morning sex and making love. He smiles to himself and sits next to her, placing a small peck on her cheek. 

The older girl turns around and looks up at Levi, pecks his lips softly and turns back to her book. "How was your little bitch?". She asks and takes a small sip of her wine. 

"She was fine, she got her ass beat at a club and then got arrested." Mikasa sighs remembering how angry Eren was because he took too long to go bail her out of jail. 

Levi turns to look at Mikasa, eyes slightly widen in shock "She what!?" 

Mikasa chuckles quietly and nods "She was arrested around 1 a.m. But she is ok now, she only have a few bruises here and there..." 

"She was in jail...? Why didn't you tell me? I would have let you go to her this morning if-" 

Mikasa closes the distance between them and kisses her lips deeply, holding her hips and pulling her onto his lap. 

Levi pulls away and glares at Mikasa "I was talking..." 

"You were talking too much, besides didn't you say "the little bitch can wait"?" He smiles and pecks Levis neck playfully. "It wasn't that serious, it's time for her to grow up... Besides I had something more important to do at the moment." 

Putting her book and wine on the side, Levi turns to straddle Mikasa's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you saying I'm more important that Eren, or...?" She tries to hold back a smile, biting her lip and avoiding Mikasa's eyes. 

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Now let me kiss my girlfriend and make love to her for the 5th time today." Levi nods and kisses Mikasa passionately on the lips, bodies pressing against each other.

\--

The next day Levi wakes up in her boyfriend's arms, their naked bodies pressed against each other. And she smiles, because she knew that Mikasa was hers, and that's when she wishes for moments like this to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is s baaaaadddd!!!!! but I'm posting it just to get it out of the way. It was like an experiment. Genderbend!Rivamika is a wild fantasy I've been having for a while now. it's somewhat out of character, reaaly out of character, but it was my first attempt to write a rivamika fic. so yeah.... I'll probably write more in the future...


End file.
